Miss Potter-Black
by ShyViscious
Summary: On July the 31st it James and Lily Potter had a daughter instead of a son which changes everything. With her mothers intelligence and her daughters cunning watch as she takes the world for her own.
1. Chapter 1

This will be the only time I write this but as is obvious I own nothing but my oc's!  
I plan for this to be very detailed so it might be longer than what I intended but oh well xD  
 _"Parseltongue"_

 _ **"Thoughts"**_

* * *

**July 31st 1980: Saint Mungos third birthing room floor 3**

 ****

"If you don't get this baby out of me right now I'm going to kill someone! Don't you touch me James Potter this is your fault!" A beautiful red head shouted as she gripped her husbands hand as another contraction hit. James winced in pain but pushed through  
it to run soothing circles on Lily's back. "Your almost there just one more push! There you go I can see the head come on one big push!" With a huge heaving push all energy seemed to fade from Lily's body just as a piercing wail echoed  
in the silence. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter it's a healthy little girl!" With those words the newly dubbed parents looked on stunned for you see they were expecting a boy for there hadn't been a female Potter born in centuries. With shaky  
hands James took his newborn daughter into his arms and felt the world stop before starting again revolving around this little girl. "My heiress from this day forth shall be known as Aria Lilith Lyra Potter heiress to the ancient and noble house of  
Potter, so mote it be." With a vibrant flash of color the ancient family magic took hold around the newly named heiress. "Let me see her James she's probably hungry by now." Lily stated softly from where she nestled in the hospital bed. Handing over  
his daughter her watched as Lily fed their daughter with love in her eyes as she smoothed the full set of ebony hair from Aria's face. "I'm going to go get the guys and ask if Padfoot would like to be our daughters godfather." With that James headed  
towards the waiting room to get the others and tell them the good news. What they didn't know was there was another person in the room with them as Lily gave birth. Thanatos who favored the Peverell line especially Ignotus descendants. As such he  
came to see the birth of another just as he did when James was born. But something shocking happened this time that he showed up for you see little Aria could _see_ him.

* * *

This is mostly like a short intro of the story hince why it's so short xD I got the Thanatos idea from another story that I can't remember the name of but If you recognized it please tell me I don't want anyone to think I'm stealing someone else's  
story or ideas that's be bad xD


	2. The Magic Bond of a godfather

With sure steps Thanatos moved closer to the hospital bed knowing that the new mother couldn't sense or see him in anyway. Now close enough to see the special child that could see him he could admit that she was a beautiful newborn with a full set of  
ebony hair that had a curl to it and when the light hit it just right it shone with a blue tint to it. Ghosting his hand over the round baby cheek he sucked in a shocked breath when bright hazel eyes with specks of silver and black met his. With a little  
tinkling giggle little Aria waved her arms before her as if wanting Thanatos to hold her. "What has my little princess so happy hmm? You truly are a beautiful child my little Aria." Lily murmured softly to her daughter who just continue to look straight  
ahead giggling all the while. " **Aria Lilith Lyra Potter you will do and be great I can sense it. Your life will not be easy for it seems fate wishes to make you her chosen but as a descendent of Ignotus Peverell you will also be my chosen. My child for this day forth I mark you as mine. The hallows will be yours little one."** And  
with these words and the magically binding behind them Thanatos changed history and made it so Aria would be free from shackles that would have held her down and opened a new world to her at the same time. Lily felt a chill go down her spine at the same  
time her daughters eyes seem to glow the black and silver flecks now forming a ring around the hazel of her eyes. "Ta-dah! Padfoot, Mooney, and Wormtail meet my little BambiAria Lilith Lyra Potter! My little heiress isn't she just adorable!?" Shouted  
James as he opened the door and swept in the others following behind as he picked up his daughter to show her off to his friends as Lily watched on the moment before leaving her mind completely as she looked on with fondness as her husband and his friends  
squabbled over who could hold her little girl. "Also as Lily has already picked the godmother who will be Alice Longbottom I was given the option of godfather as such if it's alright with you Padfoot I'd love it if you would agree to be her godfather  
or rather her dogfather." James laughed nervously when Padfoot looked on stunned before with another laugh Aria captured his attention making his heart melt. Holding her close while looking into her unique colored eyes he couldnt help but smile. "I Sirius  
Orion Black Heir to the Ancient and Noble house of Black claim Aria Lilith Lyra Potter as my Heiress and goddaughter from this day forth as such she will be known as Aria Lilith Lyra Potter-Black, so mote it be!" With a flash a silver string connected  
to the little girl before sinking beneath her skin as her features seemed to become more refined and he hair seemed to smooth out becoming more wave like instead of curly. "What exactly did you just do to my baby Sirius Black?" Asked Lily fighting to  
stay calm seeing as her husband seemed to be proud and happy overwhatever just accord. "It's a old tradition and something that is very rarely down mostly when a Lord of an Ancient house becomes a godfather and has no wish or way of producing his  
own heirs uses old family magic to make the godchild their heir and combing with the child's own magic to incorporate the new family magic to coexist with the other family magic already belonging with the child. If someone was to cast aparental revealing  
spell it would show both James and I as her father hince why she now carries my last name." Sirius explained without taking his eyes off his new goddaughter leaning down to press a gentle kiss on her forehead he whisper softly for her ears only, "No matter  
what happenes or what road in life you take I'll be there for you as is my job as your godfather and because I love you already little one." Remus gave Sirius a proud look before turning to James and Lily, "We should head out now seeing as visiting hours  
are almost up. Congratulations to the both of you I'm so happy for you both. Come on Padfoot let's go home yeah?" With a slight chuckle at Sirius pout as he handed over Aria back to Lily he dragged the complaining man out the room and to the fireplace  
to floo home. "I should go also I'm happy for your James congratulations guys."Stuttured Peter as he slowly made his way out the door letting close softly behind him. Once the new parents were alone with their daughter again they couldn't help but relax  
and spend the rest of the time before James had to leave getting to know their little one. Before they knew it time flew by and it was Aria's first birthday and how the time flew as they looked back on her first words being "Paddy" making James pout and  
Sirius crow in happiness not to long after that did she start saying mama and daddy. They noticed how their little one was a fast learner already learning how to crawl and walk. As they prepared the small cake for Aria they couldn't help but also think  
of the terrifying news that a prophecy had been made about Aria that put them in hiding to protect her from Voldemprt and his followers. Aria was a quiet baby hardly fussed unless hungry, seemed to love sitting outdoors when it was dark out, and loved  
it when you sangto her. As Sirius showed up being the only one who could make it today they moved to the living room where they left Aria safely in her playpen. "There's my little princess! You'll love what I got you I swear!" Letting a squeal Aria  
toddled toward Sirius making grabbing motions so he'd pick her up. "Thanks for being able to make it today Padfoot." James stated later that night as he led Sirius back to the door. "Think nothing of it Prongs Bambi is my goddaughter of course I'd  
be here for her first birthday! Plus I was right she absolutely loved my gift!" Letting out a laugh as he clapped James on the shoulder thinking back to when he handed over the big stuffed grim dog that had Ariasquealing and refusing to let go of  
it. When midnight came so did a visitor that quietly made their way into little Arias room. " **Happy birthday little shadow I have brought you a gift that will never be able to be taken from you. Sleep well little shadow and know you are loved."** With  
those words Thanatos gently placed a ring on her right middle finger. The rings band was shaped like a snake that wrapped around her finger with the eyes being made of onyx diamond but what really stood out is the engraved symbol upon the head of  
the snake, a traingleinsidea circle with a line going through it.


	3. When all is lost

Neither parent notice the ring upon their child's finger thanks to the strong spell upon it. Lily Potter knew or rather hade a strong feeling she wouldn't make it to see her child grow up. With this feeling in mind she bought a seven compartment  
trunk done in black dragon scales with silver buckles and emerald stones with Aria's name done atop the lid. James didn't say anything about it just added his own things to the trunk that he would want her to have. When Sirius found out he wanted to add  
his own things that he thought she should if worse came to worse. It was October the third when they finished adding the last touches to the trunk and Lily who excels in charms charmed it into a charm for a bracelet that hade a few other charms of use  
on it. All Hallows' Eve came in a blink of an eye and they both had a sense of dread over the day. Still they both spent time with Aria with James making colored bubbles with his wand for Aria to giggle at. When it started to getting darker Lily moved  
from the side where she was taking photos before she shrunk it down to add as a charm to Arias bracelet upon her wrist and as a after thought charmed it to be only noticeable to Aria watching as it disappeared from her sight. Before she could say anything  
the front door was forced open. "It's him Lily take Aria and go now!" Shouted James as he handed over Aria to Lily before moving toward the front door wand held aloft. Running up the stairs tears blurring her vision as she prayed for her child to make  
it through this. Setting Aria down in her crib Lily stood there for just a moment taking her daughter in for the last time. "Aria you are loved so very much. Daddy and mommy and paddy love you more than life remember that little one. Never become someone's  
pawn and please follow your heart for no matter what we will be proud of you." Lily said smoothing down her daughters hair just as the door behind them burst open causing her to spin around. Standing proud and defiant before the man who had destroyed  
everything she held dear. "Move aside Lily Potter for you do not have to die this day. Move aside! I will not tell you again MOVE!" Shouted Voldemort as Lily stood there shaking her head tears falling silently down her pale face. "Please kill me instead  
just not my little Aria please! I beg you take me instead." She tearfully pleaded to the man no monster before her. "Fine. Avada Kedavra!" With those words a brilliant flash of unholy green hit Lily Potter were to slumped before her little ones crib the  
last sight she saw before all went dark was Aria reaching for her tears falling from her over Lily's body Voldemort looked down upon the one destined to destroy him with curiosity for even though tears fell from her eyes she didn't cry out  
nor scream. "I can sense that you are powerful even at the age of one. If you weren't destined to be my downfall I would keep you, but alas it isn't so. Say goodbye little one. Avada Kedavra!" But the unexpected happen for you see Thanatos had arrived  
right when James was killed and stood by and watched as Lily was taken next but he refused to allow his little one to die for she was his and not even death can touch her. Moving forward he allowed a small part of his very magic to become one with Aria's  
making it so she would be protected from the killing curse and in turn starting her way onto immortality. Thanatos is not all knowing so when the curse back fired and hit the castor a small piece of said mans soul attached itself to his little one. He  
wouldn't know this for many years to come and by then it would be to late to remove it. The backfire of the curse destroyed half the room along with the crib she sat in. Moving forward little Aria took Voldemorts wand and magic guiding her she touched  
it upon her hidden bracelet and watched as it became another charm upon it. Completely exhausted both physically and magically Aria passed out. Not long after a man who loved his mother more than life by the name Severus Snape ran into the room and dropped  
by her mothers dead form and cried out his anguish for all to hear. He didn't know how long he stayed there before he heard noise from outside causing him to jerk out of his stunned state and with one last look upon Lily's face ran out the back way before  
disappearing. Another anguished cry took over the silence as Sirius Black found his friend and all but brother dead his body leaning back against the stairs as if even in death he wanted to protect his family. If he wasn't so worried about his goddaughter  
he would have stayed there forever but it was not to be and with one last look upon James he took off up the stairs and to the room belonging to his beloved goddaughter. Almost immediately he wanted to cry out again for there before a destroyed crib was  
Lily Potter and next to her body laid a tiny form. With dread Sirius crept forward and placed a shaky hand upon Aria's chest only to deflat in relief as he felt it move with every breath she took announcing that she still lived. Picking up his goddaughter  
and heading outside to his bike he was waylaid as Hagrid showed up blocking his way. "Is it true are Lily and James Potter dead?!" With a wail as Sirius nodded his head throat to thick with grief to allow words to pass. "Professor Dumbledoor asked me  
to bring little Aria to him Sirius." Hagrid said and with a slight suspicious look but in another second of thought handed over Aria. "Take her to Dumbledoor, I'm going to go hunting for a rat so until I get back keep her safe. Take my bike it has protection  
placed on it for Aria." Not knowing that this one choice would make the next five years a hell on earth for little Aria Potter-Black.


	4. New life

Petunia Dursley loved her _normal_ life very much and wanted nothing freakish in it hince why she cut her freak and her freakish family out of it when given the first chance. So when she opened the front door one early morning to get the milk and  
found a baby bundled on her front porch she knew oh did she know that her normal life was now over. Checking to make sure none of her neighbors were awake to see anything she gathered the child up along with the note that lay beside the babe. "I just  
know this has to do with my sisters freakish world who else would leave a baby on a doorstep!" She mumbled to herself as she looked over the note, feeling nothing but rage at what hade been written for her and her family. It was basically threatening  
them to take in the thing! They had no choice! With a look of utter loathing she looked to the child and felt her resentment and jealousy become stronger. The child was a stunning beauty even as a toddler. "Good morning Pet... What is this?" Turning to  
Vernon trying to think how best to explain. "It seems my freakish sister went and got herself and her husband killed. They are threatening us if we do not take in her child!" Stressed Petunia with utter disgust but a hint of fear could also be headed.  
"Then we will do so but if they expect us to do this for free then they are dead wrong!" Vernon shouted but felt a chill of dread go down his spine once the words were out of his mouth. "We put her in the cupboard under the stairs and once she is old  
enough put her to work." Decided Petunia.

* * *

 **5 years later:**  
Aria didn't know what she did wrong to make the Dursley's hate her so much but she was tired of trying to gain a love that she knew she would never have. The only thing keeping her from going insane with fury was the gifts that appeared on her little  
cot while she was busy working in the garden or cleaning. Aria knew she was smarter than others her age and already knew how to read thanks to listening in when Petunia tried teaching Dudley. It wasn't long after that that the gifts appeared. Mostly  
books that once finished reading would disappear and another would take its place getting longer and harder the faster I went through them. And no matter if she took the book with her the Dursley's couldn't see them! Also when Vernon hit her with  
his belt or Petunia smacked her the bruises would disappear along with the pain while she slept only leaving a feeling of comfort and love behind. Aria was five years old and yet she knew her suppose family didn't love her and that she was different.  
Sometimes there wouldn't be books left but clothes or on special occasions jewelry like the rind each carries the unique symbol carved into it. The reason Aria knew she was different wasn'tjust because of the things she could do but alsobecause  
of the things she could see. Tall giants wth one eye that she will later know are cyclops and even once she saw a lady with bat like wings and wicked claws! She lived escaping into her mind were the others couldn't follow and because she loved books  
more than anything her mind took on the form of the library from the Beauty and the Beast that was shown in the book she had read. With out her knowing what she was doing she set herself up for great but terriblethings in her future.


	5. Authors Note

Thank you for the reviews! For the question about my paragraphing, I'm writing through my phone through the app and it doesnt allow for spaces, etc. I try to make sure things are spelt right and it makes sense but some times when I double check it it  
changes and I have no clue why! But thank you for telling me and being honest sadly there isn't much I can do to fix it :(


End file.
